Polos opuestos ¿Siempre se atraen?
by Vampisandi
Summary: Ginny tiene una deuda con Draco y hace de todo para poder pagarla pero parece que las leyes de la física están en su contra ¿logrará pagar su deuda para librarse de él de una vez por todas? o el amor llegará para cambiar los planes. Completo
1. Encuentro Inesperado

**¡Hola de nuevo! Pues aquí estoy con este nuevo fanfiction y antes que sigan leyendo déjenme advertirles que contiene SPOILERS del sexto libro así que si no quieren enterarse de cosas que pasarán no lo lean y si sí pues continúen.**

**Sip de nuevo con Ginny/Draco es que simplemente me encanta esa pareja a lo mejor es por qué casi nadie escribe de ella jeje bueno a todos los que hize llorar con mi primer ff aqui está este de recompensa**

**Quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron review en el final2 de Tú fuiste, eres y serás… y son: SaraMeliss, Minakuna Tachimoto y Rosy**

**Polos opuestos ¿Siempre se atraen?**

I. Encuentro inesperado

_Un cuerpo se mantiene inerte si no hay otro que le produzca movimiento._

Hechizos por todas partes, maldiciones, incluso golpes, el ataque había sido un éxito para los mortífagos, aurores caían vencidos, gente gritaba, niños lloraban, era un caos. Draco corría alejándose del lugar pues Snape se había distraído y era el momento de escapar, odiaba participar en ello, ya no quería estar allí; dio la vuelta en una esquina y se topo con ella, él se quedó estático no sabía que hacer y antes de que la chica reaccionara ante lo que pasaba se oyó un fuerte estallido que cayó al lado de ellos, se oían voces de mortífagos que Draco reconoció tenía que moverse rápido fue hacia la chica le tapo la boca y le quitó la varita, se escondieron en un callejón y las voces se dispersaron alejándose. Draco sintió como la chica temblaba pero no lloraba

–No vayas a gritar o nos descubrirán- susurró Draco quitándole la mano de la boca, ella no era tan tonta como para gritar y se quedo callada. Otra explosión más llantos y más gritos, él pensó que era muy peligroso quedarse ahí, así que la tomo de la mano y se la llevó de ahí; Draco dirigía sabía perfectamente donde estaba cada calle y callejón del pueblo lo había estudiado bien y eso sirvió de mucho ya que era de noche, no había ninguna luz que alumbrara el camino excepto por algunos hechizos que destellaban a lo lejos.

Salieron del pueblo pero la imagen que siguió fue doblemente aterradora, ambos chicos contemplaban como Hogwarts era tomada por los mortífagos y la poca resistencia que oponía era apartada fácilmente, el hogar que habían tenido durante años en el castillo ya no existía y Draco no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, pero no había muco tiempo tenían que irse, apretó fuertemente la mano de la chica y se alejaron del lugar.

La chica no dejaba de pensar que no volvería al colegio, que no vería más en él a sus amigos, no habría clases, risas, la vida que tuvo se deshizo totalmente ante sus ojos y se preguntaba si lo que haría de ahora en adelante era correr como lo hacían en ese instante. No estaba equivocada del todo.

Cuando creían estar a salvo una maldición desviada le pegó a ella y cayó al suelo, Draco vio que su sangre se expandía por todas partes, conjuró algo para detenerla cargo a la chica y echo a andar lo más rápido posible

Llegaron a una cabaña escondida entre las montañas, estaban fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts, era un escondite de los Malfoy. Draco llevo a la chica a una cama y trató de curar la herida lo mejor posible pues los mortífagos le habían enseñado un poco de sanamiento ya que al no poder ir a ningún hospital tuvieron que aprender a curarse ellos mismos. Funcionaba, la herida estaba cerrando, la chica respiro profundamente y abrió los ojos, lo único que pudo decir al verlo fue

– ¿Por qué lo haces¿Por qué me ayudas?- el se quedó callado ¿Por qué? No había una razón y a la vez había un sin fin de razones por las que lo había hecho, tal vez porqué se sentía culpable, tal vez porqué quería enmendar su error, tal vez porqué la chica que tenía enfrente lo cautivo como ninguna otra pudo hacerlo desde el primer día que la vio

– No lo sé Weasley, deberías ser más agradecida en lugar de hacer preguntas tontas- dijo él con ese aire de superioridad que a ella siempre le había molestado.

Si ella lo cautivaba, su cabello rojo radiante, sus labios carmesí, sus ojos llenos de inocencia, su gran fortaleza que tenía dentro de ella, que era segura de sí misma, todo absolutamente todo en ella lo cautivaba pero ella jamás lo sabría, nunca, no podía saberlo y él se encargaría de hacer todo lo posible para que ella no sospechara siquiera. No se daba cuenta de que hacía todo lo contrario.

–Bien entonces "gracias" por tu ayuda- se levantó de la cama con dificultad pues la herida aún no sanaba totalmente y como resultado le había hecho un terrible y profundo dolor al ponerse de pie

– ¿Qué rayos haces?- preguntó Draco parándose también

– Me voy- dijo Ginny ocultando una mueca de dolor y poniendo cara de suficiencia.

Draco sonrió le agradaba más cuando no dejaba que nadie la intimidara y trataba de ser totalmente autosuficiente.

–Bien, haz lo que se te de la gana, pero ten cuidado por qué después de este enorme bosque en el que te podrías perder llegarás al bosque prohibido y hay algunas criaturas que te harán el viaje un poco pesado ah sin olvidar que a lo mejor te encuentras a algunos mortífagos por ahí que seguro querrán saludarte pues no son nada maleducados pero para que llegar a tanto pues no creo que con esa herida llegues muy lejos y sobretodo de noche- Draco terminó de decir todo esto lo más serio que pudo.

Ginny que ya había dado unos pasos hacia la puerta se detuvo y se quedó parada unos instantes, era verdad, la herida aún le dolía pero ese sarcasmo con el que Malfoy había hecho todo eso le enfadaba mucho y no iba a dejar que un Malfoy pisoteara su orgullo teniendo la razón así que camino un poco más pero el dolor era tan agudo que cayó de rodillas.

– Ves, ni siquiera llegaste a la puerta del cuarto- dijo él con sorna y burlándose de la chica.

Ginny no sabía que era más fuerte si el dolor de su pierna o las ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara a Malfoy, antes de que pudiera decidir entre una de las dos él la levantó del suelo, la cargo y la llevo de nuevo a la cama hizo algo extraño para que el dolor disminuyera y se volteó

– Deja de hacer tonterías Weasley- y salió de la habitación.

La chica refunfuño, le enojaban las palabras de Malfoy, el enojaba el estar indefensa y no poder hacer nada, le enojaba ese aire de superioridad de él y su arrogancia, pero lo que más le enojaba de todo era que ella se había sonrojado cuando él la cargó y la dejo lentamente y con suavidad en la cama y aparte cuando se sonrojo aún más por qué la curo con el mayor cuidado posible.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

**N/A: **Bueno esta no es una historia larga sino corta con capítulos minicortos pero sencilla y fresca me he inspirado en uno de los libros de Wilde y si han leído a este autor sabrán de cual hablo también me inspirado en muchas series de anime en algunos capis y luego les iré explicando por qué.

**Ley:** La ley de la física que incluyo es la primera Ley de Newton y la puse por qué enlaza muy bien con el capi pues Ginny y Draco se hubieran quedado ahí mil años viéndose y sin saber que hacer si ni hubiera sido por el estallido.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que conozcan o se les hagan conocidos así como los lugares y criaturas son propiedad de Jo Rowling y claro de la multimillonaria empresa la Warner yo no hago esto con fines de lucro ni mucho menos (n/a: lamentablemente) también hay ideas de otro autor por qué el ff se me ocurrió cuando leía un libro de Oscar Wilde que me gustó mucho y también para agregar humor algunos animes influye en el ff.

**_Espero que les guste y dejen reviews plis!_**


	2. Un buen desayuno y ¿Huevos con jamón?

**¡¡¡¡Hola de nuevo! Pues aquí estoy actualizando el ff el segundo capi donde empieza todo… jaja espero que les guste.**

**Por cierto a pesar de que me encantan los flashback (los que leyeron el de Tú fuiste, eres y serás... lo saben) no pondré flashback en esta historia aunque la idea es tentadora**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**SaraMeliss:** No te preocupes es un D/G totalmente espero que te guste este capi espero q este compense el final del otro Muxas Gracias por seguir apoyando Bxitos

**Alda Parkinson:** Gracias por la review antes que nada y si yo también lo leí y si es muy gracioso pero pobre fantasma todo lo que tiene que hacer y nada le sale jaja pensándolo bien ese libro también me inspiro y verás por qué

**Ginny-ForEver:** Gracias chik! Espero que te guste este capi

II. Un buen desayuno y ¿huevos con jamón?

_A toda acción hay una reacción igual pero en sentido contrario._

Amanecía la luz entraba por la ventana, abrió los ojos oyó ruidos, se levantó lentamente pero se vistió con rapidez, volvió a oír los ruidos con quejas esta vez salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia donde provenían los ruidos: la cocina. La pelirroja estaba en la cocina abriendo compartimientos, alacenas y sacaba comida, se quejaba de todo, de qe si eso era todo lo que tenían, de queso estaban en medio de la nada, de que sí él no se había tomado la molestia de preparar el desayuno, era lo poco que alcanzaba a oír Draco entre un mar de palabras más

– Genial ya estás mejor- dijo él con sarcasmo, ella volteo y e dirigió una mirada de reproche

– Si así es- dijo ella tratando de sonar altanera aunque se le daba mejor a Malfoy

– ¿Qué rayos haces?- preguntó el al ver los platos e instrumentos de cocina regados por todas partes

– Tratando de preparar un desayuno decente-dijo ella volteándose- pero con lo que tienes aquí es casi imposible

Draco pensó que estaba loca de remate pues toda la comida que había era de primera calidad y no sólo la comida, la cocina era una de las mejores; tomó un plato y se sirvió un poco, la chica oyó el movimiento y se volteo

– No-dijo antes de que se lo comiera

– No que

– No te lo comas

– ¿Y por qué no?

– Por qué no quiero

– Es mi comida Weasley y si yo quiero comerla la comeré

– Pero… - demasiado tarde Malfoy ya había introducido un bocado de la comida a su boca pero instantáneamente la escupió

– ¡Qué rayos! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así del huevo con jamón?- dijo Draco con cara de asco.

Ginny se volteo nuevamente, ahora indignada y roja, ya sabía que no era buena cocinera, ya sabía que lo había estropeado, por alguna razón sólo le tocaba poner la mesa en casa, pero esa en definitiva no era razón para que él mostrara tanta falta de respeto

– Bien si te ríes tanto ¿por qué no lo haces tú?- Ginny dijo eso por qué pensaba que era su turno de burlarse esta vez, seguramente el se negaría pues no había tocado un sartén en su vida

– De acuerdo lo haré- Draco pensaba que si ella se quería mofar de él estaba muy equivocada y las cosas saldrían al revés, se puso a cocinar para sorpresa de Ginny y media hora más tarde no sólo había hecho huevos con jamón sino también zumo de calabaza, salchichas fritas, pan tostado y café con leche. "Si, pero seguro sabe horrible" pensó Ginny no dispuesta a dejarse ganar.

Draco le sirvió y se quedo mirándola quería ver la cara que pusiera al probarlo, ella tenía que lo tendría que escupir como el lo hizo por su mal sabor pero al llevarse un trozo a la boca resulto ser todo lo contrario "Rayos, sabe delicioso, seguro fue suerte de principiante" pensó sin resignarse a sufrir una derrota, pero no dijo una palabra al respecto y siguió comiendo en silencio. Draco sonrió la escena era demasiado divertida pero decidió dejar las cosas así y también comió en silencio; al terminar lo dos hizo un movimiento de varita y levantó todo, eso le recordó algo a Ginny

– Devuélveme mi varita- ordenó ella firmemente, el chico sonrió de nuevo realmente creía que se iba a arriesgar a que ella le echará una maldición

– No- dijo secamente

– Como que no, si no me la das no podré enfrentarme a nadie allá afuera

– Si para eso la quieres deberás saber que necesitarás más que una varita

– Bien entonces dime como rayos llegaré a mi casa-dijo ella enojándose de nuevo

– Ese es tu problema, en primer lugar no tenías por qué haber estado en la batalla de anoche- dijo él como quitándole importancia al asunto.

La pelirroja dio un golpe en la mesa se levanto bruscamente y tiró la silla al irse, entró en la habitación en donde había dormido la noche anterior y azotó la puerta "ese idiota, que sabe el de mí, no tiene idea" pensaba mientras golpeaba todo a su paso, lo detestaba, no soportaba estar cerca de él, por su culpa Dumbledore estaba muerto, habían tomado Hogwarts y habían acabado con muchas vidas, detestaba sobretodo que el le hubiera salvado la vida por qué ahora ella estaba en deuda con él y a Ginny le gustaba tener la conciencia tranquila y ahora él llegaba y la salvaba haciendo que ella estuviera ligada a él por un accidente y eso de estar ligada a un Malfoy peor a un mortífago no le hacia ni pizca de gracia pues ahora iría por la vida con una deuda que probablemente nunca podría pagar "A menos que…"pensó Ginny, una idea se asomaba en su cabeza, si ella le salvaba la vida a Malfoy su deuda estaría saldada pero primero necesitaba que el estuviera en peligro de muerte "Si lo pongo en peligro sin que el sepa y lo salvo pagaría la deuda" pensaba la chica y con la promesa de que no se iría de ahí hasta pagar lo que debía se puso a buscar formas de matar a Draco, pero no muy difíciles pues luego tendría que salvarlo.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

**N/A: **En este capi empiezan las peleas entre Ginny y Draco pues tampoco esperaban que se hicieran amigos así como así, jeje las cosas irán evolucionando

**Ley:** La ley de la física que incluyo es la tercera Ley de Newton y la puse por qué queda con la decisión de Ginny de devolverle a Draco el favor, y Draco no sabe que se le regresará la acción de salvarla.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que conozcan o se les hagan conocidos así como los lugares y criaturas son propiedad de Jo Rowling y claro de la multimillonaria empresa la Warner yo no hago esto con fines de lucro ni mucho menos (n/a: lamentablemente) también me inspire en el libro de lord Arthur Saville de Oscar Wilde y en el anime de Ranma1/2 si lo han visto saben xq y si no es en q Ginny sea pésima cocinando

**_Espero que les guste y dejen críticas plis!_**


	3. Una explosión con ojos de lechuza

**¡¡¡¡Hola! Pues aquí estoy actualizando el ff el tercer capi Ginny empezará a aplicar sus planes pero parece que no todo dale como debería salir.**

**Metí a Bellatrix en este capi no sé si capte su esencia, espero que sí, escribí dos veces la parte en donde sale y agregue más cosas para que el capi no sea tan corto.**

**Iba a actualizar ayer pero mi estúpida compu se trabó S creo que tiene virus (n/a: seguro tu se lo metiste, ni el antivirus te sirve) ¬¬'**

**N/A: **En este capi los planes de Ginny van iniciando pero las fallas están a la orden del día, Draco tiene trabajo con el señor oscuro pero las cosas se le dificultan si a parte de eso una chica le tiende trampas para matarlo jeje

**Agradecimientos a:**

**SaraMeliss:** Gracias chik! se qué son muy cortos, trataré de alargarlos lo más que pueda

**Ginny-ForEver:** Thanks girl! si ya sé por eso trato de actualizar lo más pronto posible para que lean al menos seguido

III. Una explosión con ojos de lechuza

_La materia no se crea ni se destruye solo se transforma_

Draco caminaba de un lado a otro en cu cuarto, estaba preocupado, pues necesitaba una mentira para Voldemort y el era muy malo mintiendo, siempre que mentía todos se daban cuenta ya había avanzado en la Oclumancia pero no tanto como para poder mentirle al señor oscuro.

– Odio ser un debilucho-susurró Draco y se sentó en su cama, tenía que aceptarlo no era muy bueno en la hechicería, Potter siempre le terminaba ganando incluso Granger le ganaba, era una vergüenza que ella le ganara, pero eso si era muy bueno en hacer sentir inferiores a los demás "si deben darme una medalla por eso" incluso a los mortífagos pues continuamente les presumía que a pesar de no tener edad suficiente el señor oscuro lo eligió y quedó muy satisfecho por su trabajo, aunque Draco no estaba muy satisfecho que digamos había pensado por unos instantes que Dumbledore evitaría que se convirtiera en un esclavo de Voldemort pero desafortunadamente gracias a Draco habían borrado del mapa a Dumbledore.

En otra habitación una pelirroja también paseaba de un lado a otro. Pensaba en muchas cosas además de las formas para cumplir su nueva promesa, pensaba en su familia, sus padres, sus hermanos, en Hermione, en Harry, sobretodo en Harry, sabía y entendía por que no podían estar juntos pues el tenía que arreglar sus asuntos y se preocupaba por ella, eso hacía sentir culpable a Ginny seguro todos estaban preocupados por ella y seguirían preocupados por un buen rato en lo que ella cumplía su nueva tarea y tal vez se tardaría un poco en realizarla, pensando en eso sabía que lo primero era recuperar su varita.

Draco sintió una punzada en su mano derecha, lo estaban llamando "n podría inventar otro modo de llamado menos doloroso, como un aparato o algo así" pensó Draco, era hora de probar su capacidad de mentira quien sabe y a lo mejor le salía bien "por mi propio bien eso espero" se dirigió a la puerta de la cabaña

– Tengo que irme, te aconsejo que si no quieres morir no salgas- gritó Draco hacia la habitación de Ginny ésta abrió la puerta y le dirigió la mirada más fría que pudo, él entendió el mensaje y salió de la cabaña segundos más tarde desapareció con un 'plop'.

Estaba frente a Hogsmeade pero no se parecía nada al pueblo que una vez visitó estaba derrumbado, desolado ahora era un pueblo fantasma el pensar en ello le causaba un nudo en la garganta así que decidió emprender camino, tenía que ir a Hogwarts el nuevo cuartel general. Las apariciones le causaban dolor de cabeza y la máscara blanca le daba mucho calor eso lo ponía de mal humor; ya había avanzado un buen trecho cuando otra figura encapuchada apareció, Draco no entendía por qué tenían que estar cubiertos si no había nadie en varios kilómetros a la redonda

– Tía Bella- Draco dijo al instante que se acerco a él, reconocía esos ojos donde fuera y la figura que mostraba orgullo y arrogancia además de unas excelentes curvas era inconfundible, había algo en ella que no le terminaba de agradar pues era una psicópata bella e inteligente y no había nada peor que una psicópata bella e inteligente aunque pensándolo bien un psicópata loco, malvado y poderoso tratando de conquistar el mundo y matando a todo el que se interponga podía ser peor

– Ya te dije que no me llames tía, me haces sentir vieja- dijo ella ironizando y quitándose la máscara, Draco no respondió pues le gustaba provocarla pero sabía que no debía provocarla mucho por qué la mujer era peligrosa, también se quitó la máscara

– ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías ser una de las primeras en llegar?- preguntó él haciéndose el inocente, sabía muy bien que eso la haría enfadar y acertó ella le dirigió una mirada escalofriante

– Snape quería venir a buscarte ¿está muy enfadado sabes? por que te desapareciste el otro día- Draco había descubierto por qué su se tomaba tantas molestias, quería fastidiar a Snape pues aún no confiaba en él, en parte la entendía quería ganarle su título de "favorito" que había adoptado

– No necesito que me cuide, se hacerlo solo

– Por supuesto que sí- sonrió ella maliciosamente- mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, vamos tienes trabajo que hacer

– ¿Y tú no?- preguntó el alzando una ceja, ella río

– No, yo sólo superviso- volvió a ponerse la máscara y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo seguida de Draco ninguno de los dos volvió a abrir la boca durante el trayecto

Ginny inspeccionaba la 'casa' pues por dentro era una gran casa y parecía todo menos una simple cabaña, el cuarto de Draco estaba en el segundo piso y el de ella en el primero, subió las escaleras rápidamente y entró a su habitación, era muy elegante sin ningún parecido a la de ella, las sábanas eran de seda verde y la alfombra tenía estampados increíbles, el escritorio era de roble fino, en la mesilla de noche donde había una lámpara con adornos de oro estaba una fotografía de los Malfoy frente a una mansión enorme y se movían haciéndose los importantes

– ¡Bah!- exclamó Ginny- seguro es puro montaje

Después de admirar la habitación empezó a buscar su varita en todas partes, se llevo bastante tiempo pues se distraía con cualquier detalle en la habitación, ya se había cansado y de la varita ni sus luces "quiero mi varita" pensó Ginny y una caja de música atrajo su atención, estaba encima del escritorio y Ginny juraba que antes no estaba ahí, la abrió y una melodía suave envolvió el cuarto ella pensó que era ideal para la habitación de una chica y algo raro se le vino a la cabeza "que demonios hace Malfoy con una caja de música para mujeres" pero sus pensamientos fueron desplazados cuando vio su varita bien disimulada en la tapa de la caja

– Perfecto, iniciemos el plan A- dijo entusiasmándose

Draco se apareció de nuevo enfrente de la cabaña, estaba agotado, el señor oscuro los había puesto a inspeccionar cada pasaje de Hogwarts, cada rincón y a poner hechizos para bloquear a cualquiera que no fuera mortífago, lo que se le hacía raro a Draco por qué el señor oscuro no era mortífago y como se suponía que iba a entrar

– Si al menos hubiera un mapa del castillo- dijo él volviendo a pensar en el arduo trabajo que le faltaba, se quitó la máscara iba a entrar a la cabaña pero un extraño ruido en el bosque lo impidió, decidió ir a investigar si al menos hubiera sabido que en las películas muggles cada vez que alguien oía un ruido raro y decidía ir a investigar terminaba muerto no hubiera ido. Se adentró en el bosque atraído por el ruido oyó una explosión y vio un árbol enorme cayendo sobre él.

"Es el momento" pensó Ginny, correría hacia él y lo rescataría pero una pequeña piedra se atravesó en su camino como consecuencia tropezó y cayó, sólo pudo observar como el árbol caía y una lechuza salía volando "Genial, también destruí su nido" pensó pero al darse cuenta de la situación un peor pensamiento sobrevino a ése

– Ay no ¡Malfoy!- se levantó y empezó a buscarlo- ¡Malfoy! ¿Estás bien? por favor que estés bien ¡Malfoy!- "rayos esto no puede estar pasando, simplemente no puede estar pasando" pensaba, mientras gritaba y buscaba a Malfoy la lechuza que había visto volar se poso en el tronco caído y Ginny se dio cuenta que tenía el ala lastimada

–Oh pobrecita y todo por… AHHHHHHH-cuando la chica se acercaba a ella la lechuza se transformo en un chico rubio y alto tan repentinamente que asustó a la Ginny y la hizo caer

– ¡Malfoy! ¿Eres un animago?- preguntó ella sorprendida y él la miró con cara de que la pregunta sobraba pues era obvio que era un animago.

El plan A había fallado totalmente.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

**Ley:** La ley de la física que incluyo es la ley de conservación de la materia y la pongo por qué Ginny en lugar de destruir a Draco este se transforma en animago, digamos que Ginny se salvó por una "pluma" de ser asesina y Draco de ser aplastado y quedar como papilla

**Disclaimer: **Oh lo sé siempre pongo el mismo pero me da flojerita escribirlo una y otra vez. Todos los personajes que conozcan o se les hagan conocidos así como los lugares y criaturas son propiedad de Jo Rowling y claro de la multimillonaria empresa la Warner yo no hago esto con fines de lucro ni mucho menos (n/a: lamentablemente) también me inspire en el libro de lord Arthur Saville de Oscar Wilde y no hay inspiración de animes en este capi

**_Espero que les guste y dejen críticas plis!_**


	4. Un río, la corriente y los árboles

**¡¡¡¡Hola! **

**El cuarto capi! jeje el segundo plan se da a cabo, Ginny tendrá algunos problemas para que resulte y da otros resultados menos esperados**

**Siguen peleándose como perros y gatos pero habrá algo diferente esta vez. Jajaja Cada vez pongo menos en esto de las explicaciones.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**SaraMeliss:** Gracias chik! aki sigo con este

IV. Un río, la corriente y los árboles

_Todo cuerpo sumergido en un líquido recibe un empuje ascendente igual al peso del líquido desalojado_

Los dos chicos estaban sentados en la sala, ambos pensaban cosas diferentes que tenían que ver con el mismo tema.

"Me descubrió, rayos, ahora tengo que pensar en algo para solucionar esto" pensaba Draco

"Rayos, creo que sospecha algo y ahora que se que puede transformarse esto se vuelve más difícil, bueno por lo menos está vivo" pensaba Ginny

– Si mal no recuerdo te dije que no salieras- dijo Draco mirándola como si la reprendiera

– Pues si mal no recuerdo te dije que me devolvieras mi varita-dijo ella tratando de cambiar el sentido de la conversación– Ya te dije que si quieres salir viva de aquí vas a necesitar más que una varita

– Ah ¿si? y como que mmm veamos tal vez… ¿transformarse en un animal?- ambos se miraban con reproche trataban de descargar su frustración de la tarde, Ginny molesta por qué su plan había fracasado y Draco por que habían descubierto su secreto. Draco guardó silencio y unos segundos más tarde se levantó y salió de ahí, ella observó como se iba y vio que se sostenía el brazo, de inmediato supo que era por su culpa, se mordió el labio meditó unos segundos y corrió al baño, había encontrado ahí algunas cosas que le serían útiles en un momento como ese, cuando tuvo todo lo que necesitaba fue con Malfoy y entró en la habitación sin tocar la puerta, como se figuraba él estaba sentado en su cama viendo la herida en su brazo, la pelirroja se dirigió hacia él firmemente al verlo sorprendido sonrió seguro no se lo esperaba, se sentó junto a él y sin ningún permiso empezó a curarle el brazo. Draco la miraba extrañado "y ahora que rayos le pico"

– ¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó él

– No lo sé Malfoy, deberías ser más agradecido en lugar de hacer preguntas tontas- Draco bufó ¿quién se creía que era? Cuando la chica hubo terminado levantó las cosas y se dispuso a salir y cuando atravesaba la puerta él dijo

– Y tu deberías tocar antes de entrar, lo que hiciste fue de muy mala educación- Ginny estaba atónita, en lugar del agradecimiento que esperaba el le salió con un discurso de modales, lo miró con odio salió y azoto la puerta, le gustaba azotar las puertas en ese lugar así descargaba un poco su ira, en casa nunca podría haberlo hecho, pero esa era otra historia debía concentrarse, ya era hora de pensar en el plan B.

Draco sonrió, le encantaba verla enojada, pero un oscuro pensamiento nadaba en su mente pues la repentina aparición de Ginny en el bosque le era muy sospechosa y le daba mala espina "Tal vez ella…" no, eso no podía ser era estúpido siquiera pensarlo, ella no podría hacer algo así pero por si las dudas se acercó a la caja de música y la abrió. Un suspiró de alivio salió de su boca al ver la varita tal y como él la había dejado.

Ginny despertó, estaba hambrienta después de lo que Malfoy le había dicho estaba tan enojada que se le olvido cenar algo bueno por qué si comía algo que preparara ella misma seguro le daba dolor de estómago. Un aroma al lado de su cama explicó el por qué había estado soñando con hot cakes, un enorme desayuno estaba al lado de su cama en una pequeña mesa, el delicioso olor a café le hizo soltar un suspiro aunque el suspiro no era propiamente por el café, ¿quién lo entendía amable, arrogante, y de nuevo amable? ella en definitiva lo prefería arrogante al menos así podía odiarlo con tranquilidad pero cuando se ponía amable la confundía y ponía patas arriba todo lo que ella pensaba de él y eso hacia que lo odiara aún más. Lo peor era que también había un paquete de ropa, lo abrió y era toda de muy buena calidad lo que nunca podrían comprarle sus padres, se quedó pensando en toda la ropa "espera un momento ¿cómo sabe mi talla?" se asustó al pensar que también le había llevado ropa interior pero no, no había ahí eso la tranquilizó un poco, comió y se cambió. Exploraría un poco más el bosque para ver si se le ocurría algo nuevo pero cuando salió de la casa sus ideas se vieron aplazadas al ver a Malfoy

– ¿Qué no te ibas a ir con esos asesinos?-preguntó ella pero él no contesto

– Dijiste que querías saber la forma de salir sin ser lastimada ¿no? bien, pues sígueme- Malfoy empezó a caminar y ella tardó varios minutos en seguirlo, no confiaba en él y aparte se atrevía a darle órdenes, realmente no lo soportaba. Llegaron a un claro en el bosque junto a un río, era como un campo de entrenamiento había varias armas alrededor, Ginny iba a preguntar que era todo eso pero él habló antes de que ella pudiera decir una palabra

– Bien antes que nada debes aprender a no mostrar tus emociones y a ser rápida para que no lean tus movimientos- Ginny supo que eso era importante así que puso atención a cada palabra y se sorprendió cuando Malfoy no sacó su varita y se quitó la capa y la camisa a Ginny se le fue el aire al pensar que se iba a quitar el pantalón pero no lo hizo, sólo dejo sus bien formados pectorales al desnudo ella sintió como se ruborizaba así que volteó y fingió que examinaba un arma.

Lo que siguió del día Ginny aprendía a ser más veloz y lo que a Draco le sorprendió es que avanzaba muy rápido pues lo que a él le costo dos meses ella lo había hecho en un día, pero aún así Ginny no podía ganarle a Malfoy cada vez que pensaba en que lo había logrado el aparecía en frente de ella

– Bien seguiría la parte del río pero la omitiremos

– ¿Por qué?

– Por qué yo lo digo

– Debe haber una razón

– No podrías con él

– Claro que sí

– No, no lo harías y punto- Ginny miró suspicazmente a Malfoy, debía haber otra razón por la cual el se mostraba tan reacio a practicar en el río

– Mmmm ¿acaso no sabes nadar?- Draco la miro y trato de no poner expresión en su rostro ¿cómo lo había adivinado?

–Seguiremos con esto aún no has logrado desviarme- Ginny no contestó pues un nuevo plan había llegado repentinamente, decidió poner todo su esfuerzo en desviar a Malfoy o de otro modo no funcionaría, cuando éste se dirigió hacia ella todos los movimientos indicaban que Ginny saltaría a la derecha pero ella saltó hacia la izquierda, lo que hizo que Draco se distrajera, resbalara y cayera al río. "Perfecto justo como quería" pensó y se echó al agua era la oportunidad perfecta para salvarlo, pero la corriente era muy fuerte y Malfoy no se hundía pues era ligero y la rapidez del río lo mantenía en la superficie como a una hoja o rama de un árbol y ella no podía alcanzarlo, Draco vio un tronco de árbol caído, se agarró de él y empezó a salir "Me lleva la…" pensó Ginny, él salió a tierra firme y ella lo siguió poco después, ambos estaban bien y mojados, él volteo a verla

– Parece que vas mejorando-balbuceó Malfoy, ella suspiró, de nuevo no se había dado cuenta que fue intencional de lo que si se dieron cuenta ambos es que estaban mojados y muy cerca uno del otro, se miraron a los ojos, sus alientos se mezclaban, estaban a sólo unos centímetros y un ruido sordo llamó su atención, el tronco del árbol había caído al río y se fue flotando "estúpidos árboles" pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, Draco se levantó

– Creo que es hora de regresar

– Aja- fue lo único que pudo contestar ella

El plan B había fallado totalmente.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

**N/A: **Las cosas siguen y siguen, el último plan de Ginny fue un fracaso y espera que este sea mejor entretanto las cosas van mejorando con Draco, sobre el pensamiento del final que tienen los dos Ginny lo piensa por dos cosas: primero por qué gracias a ellos Draco salió solito y segundo por la misma razón que Draco lo piensa jeje

**Ley:** Aquí incluyo el principio de Arquímedes que hace referencia a cuando Draco cae en el río y no se ahoga como lo planea Ginny.

**Disclaimer: **cambiaré el disclaimer o.O Los personajes que les suenen conocidos no son míos son de Rowling, inspiración en este ff de Angelic Layer con lo de la rapidez, y claro en el libro de Wilde

**_Espero que les guste y dejen críticas plis!_**


	5. Una simple cuerda

**Regresé! después de dos días :S lo q pasa esq ya entre a la escuela y no tuve tiempo para entrar a mi compu y escribir pero aki toy de nuevo escribiendo y voy a publicar otros dos de un solo capi que me rondan por la cabeza.**

**Este capi me gustó mucho , los dos cada vez se acercan más y más jeje aunque aún no se lleven bien del todo pero q creer como les dije este ff no es de muxos capis y nos es muy larga sino corta así que faltan dos capis para q se acabe.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**SaraMeliss:** Gracias chik! aki sigo con este

V. Una simple cuerda.

_La gravedad_

Así siguió pasando el tiempo, Ginny entrenaba con Draco quien le enseñaba nuevas técnicas de combate y al poco tiempo aprendió a utilizar armas mágicas que eran más difíciles de manejar ya que tenía que poner un poco de su espíritu en ellas y para hacerlas poderosas tenía que entrenar muy duro y todos los días excepto cuando Draco tenía que ir con "esos tipos" como los llamaba ella, pero esas visitas tenían un lado bueno pues él le traía noticias de cómo iba la guerra y a ella le daba tiempo de pensar en nuevas formas de atentado hacia el chico, pero cada vez se le complicaba más pues ya había inventado de todo: envenenarlo, quemar la casa, tirarlo del techo, animales peligrosos, pero de todas esas situaciones él había salido sano y salvo por su cuenta y ella ya no tenía mucha imaginación. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían pasado dos meses juntos.

Ginny leía el profeta que Draco le había llevado el día anterior, era extraño, había una guerra encarnizada afuera, muertes, sufrimiento y en ese lugar parecía que nada perturbaba la paz, buena nada excepto sus discusiones con Malfoy. Se oyó un 'plop' afuera que indicaba que ya había llegado, Ginny ya había pensado que para salir de ahí se podía aparecer el problema era que no sabía aparecerse y parecía que él único que podía hacerlo ahí era Malfoy.

Draco entró, estaba de mal humor Snape se la pasaba vigilándolo y siempre le preguntaba a dónde iba después de cada día o cuando no iba a Hogwarts, lo único que lo salvaba era su pequeña sabiduría en Oclumancia y a veces su tía Bella, que intervenía en los interrogatorios. Lo que de vez en cuando mejoraba el día era hablar con ella y eso de vez en cuando por que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban peleando por cualquier tontería: que sí la comida estaba demasiado caliente, que si el cojín iba de un lado, que si usaban el baño más tiempo del que deberían, etc. y hoy no tenía ganas de discutir con nadie más. Cuando entró ella le dirigió una mirada de saludo y lo mismo hizo él y fue a la cocina a preparar la cena por qué no confiaba nada en ella, recordaba que incluso casi se envenena una vez. Ginny lo siguió había empezado a ver como cocinaba Malfoy hace tiempo y se le hizo costumbre, quería ver las cosas que empleaba para preparar su comida, y aún no entendía como podía cocinar sin una pizca de magia y ella echaba a perder hasta la comida más simple. Ya habían pasado unos minutos y ninguno de los dos hablaba el primero por qué cada vez que uno abría la boca terminaban discutiendo y la segunda por qué quería aprender técnicas de cocina, él se dio cuenta de eso y habló

– Tú problema son los condimentos, cuando no los necesitas pones en abundancia y cuando son necesarios apenas si pones un poco- diciendo esto sirvió la cena que como Ginny sabía, siempre estaba deliciosa, no dijo nada ante su comentario primero por qué no había como contradecirlo y segundo por que tomaba nota de todo en su mente- si practicas más tal vez y mejores- Ginny sonrió ¿practicar? si cada vez que trataba incendiaba la comida.

– Recuerdo que la primera vez que cocine se enfermaron todos- dijo eso sin pensarlo y ahora estaba avergonzada, sabía que Malfoy diría algún comentario sarcástico o algo que se burlara de ella pero él se limitó a reírse

– Cuando hice mi primer vuelo casi me estrello con un helicóptero muggle- y así empezó una conversación de una serie de avergonzadas situaciones y muchas risas

–… y quedó traumado para siempre con las arañas- dijo ella entre risas

– No lo culpo- dijo riendo también- recuerdas aquélla que entro aquí

Ginny asintió pero no le causo mucha gracia, resulta que era una araña que ella había en uno de sus planes pero no sabía que venía del bosque prohibido y empezó a echar veneno ácido por todas partes y crecía cada vez que comía algo así que fue un problema para los dos, decidió cambiar de conversación

– Cuando entre a Hogwarts estaba tan nerviosa, que no podía ni moverme, ya sabes por qué no se que hubiera hecho si no quedaba en Gryffindor como toda mi familia

– Te entiendo, yo también estaba un poco nervioso pues casi me esperaba la horca si no entraba en Slytherin- los dos rieron, Ginny no podía creer que tuviera tanto en común con Malfoy

– Oye y si Hermione fuera una bruja de gran linaje que pensarías de ella- preguntó Ginny divertida

– Bueno… no está tan, tan fea- respondió él apenado, y ella río a carcajadas

– Lo sabía, así que no es tan, tan fea ¿eh?-sonrió- ¿y que pensarías de mí?- Draco se quedó callado y la vio a los ojos, no sabía que responder a eso

– Pues… que eres… una pésima cocinera- no podía, no debía decírselo

– Oh! claro, olvida eso no debí preguntar- dijo ella un tanto apesadumbrada, se levantó y recogió la mesa, empezó a lavar los platos y Draco contemplaba su espalda y su hermoso cabello rojo como fuego, sin pensarlo se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ella, se paro atrás de la pelirroja, aspiró su suave aroma, la chica se volteó al sentirlo tan cerca, se miraron a los ojos, el corazón de Ginny latía muy rápido. Draco se acercó más estaban a tan sólo unos milímetros, cuando oyeron un crujido y cayeron, él actuó instintivamente conjuró una cuerda de su varita que quedó atada al suelo, abrazó a Ginny y los dos quedaron suspendidos en el aire

– Bien Weasley, parece que estamos en problemas- Ginny no dijo nada, estaba furiosa consigo misma, justo en el momento menos inoportuno su plan C que había instalado hacía ya mes y medio se activaba, ya recordaba por qué empezó a ver Draco cocinar, por qué esperaba el momento en que se activara y ella pudiera salvarlo, resbaló un poco pero sintió que caía así que se aferró a él

– Vamos, no me digas que le tienes miedo a las alturas- dijo irónicamente

– Por supuesto que no, juego quidditch ¿recuerdas, sólo que estar a punto de morir colgada de una simple cuerda colgada al vacío no es mi hobbie favorito- Draco sonrió su sarcasmo seguía intacto eso significaba que estaba bien. Pero algo no lo estaba, la cuerda se rompía

– Draco, la cuerda- dijo Ginny

– Si ya lo sé, escucha tienes que subir primero de acuerdo

– Pero…

–No hay tiempo, hazlo rápido- Ginny asintió, empezó a subir la cuerda lastimaba sus manos

– Vamos, tu puedes- Draco no podía subir hasta que la viera sana y salva; Ginny llegó al piso y entonces el chico se transformo en lechuza, al llegar con la pelirroja ésta respiraba agitadamente a causa del esfuerzo

– Bueno al menos algo bueno salió de esto- dijo Draco sonriendo a medias

– ¿Ah si? ¿Qué fue?

– Que me llamaste Draco, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre también?- Ginny se sonrojó, era verdad lo había llamado por su nombre, asintió lentamente y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

De pronto no le importaba mucho que el plan C fallara totalmente.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

**N/A: **El tiempo pasó y los dos se van conociendo poco a poco, encuentran nuevas cosas en común y tienen una vida en pareja aunque no romántica del todo viven juntos y se han acostumbrado uno al otro

**Ley: **La gravedad interrumpe todo y casi mata a los dos en el momento que no debía pasar, Draco vuelve a salvar la situación y las cosas salen bien después de todo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que les suenen conocidos no son míos son de Rowling, me inspiré en dos animes esta vez, en shaman king por lo de las armas y el espíritu aunque aquí lo aplique de manera diferente y en sakura card captors en lo del nombre, si la vieron es el capi del acensor

**_Espero que les guste y dejen críticas plis!_**


	6. Deuda Saldada

**Regresé de nuevo! esq me choca la escuela me quita muxo tiempo :P aparte voy a natación y llego tarde a mi house, por eso no me da tiempo de escribir pues me tardo un montón y luego en subirlo pero como es viernes abusó de la compu :D y no me regañan.**

**Pues aki toy con el otro capi, este es el penúltimo o.O el final se acerca tun tun tun… jeje, las cosas se vuelven más tensas pues un llamado vuelve a interrumpir las escenas bonitas, como en los otros capis lo mejor es para el final claro y a poco no es más interesante que no se puedan dar un simple beso**

**Este capi se lo dedico a Sara Meliss y a Haruko Hinako por apoyarme en el ff, también se lo dedico a Jose Luis y a Alem uno por confiar en mí y el otro simplemente por qué sí, muxas gracias a los dos. También a los lokos de los bitches pues gracias a ustedes se me ocurrió lo del látigo.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**SaraMeliss:** jajaja lo sé, tal vez yo este más loca por q se me ocurrió q ella podría hacer eso, pero es muy gracioso como lo hace

**Haruko Hinako:**Grax chik! q weno q al fin te animaste a escribir Muxas Gracias y me da gusto q aprendas física con el ff

VI. Deuda saldada

_Potencia mecánica es la rapidez con la que se realiza un trabajo_

Se sentía culpable, no podía dormir, ya habían sido dos las ocasiones en las que casi se besan, y ¿Harry? ¿Acaso sus sentimientos por él se esfumaron tan rápido por qué otro chico había llegado? No, en definitiva no podía ser pues ya había estado con otros chicos y eso no había influenciado en sus sentimientos esta vez no era diferente ¿o sí? ahora ni siquiera tenía algo concreto con él y si no era así por qué se sentía tan culpable, es decir, ella nunca le prometió nada a Harry, no podía esperarlo toda la vida "pero por qué rayos estoy pensando en eso, no me gusta MALFOY, no me gusta MALFOY" y aunque repetía y repetía esto en su cabeza en su corazón decía Draco, Draco, Draco…

En otra habitación de la casa un chico rubio pensaba en algo muy semejante de lo que ella pensaba. ¿Y Potter? que tal si todavía quería a Potter, Draco recordaba muy bien que Potter fue el primer amor de Ginny y que al final del curso anterior habían tenido una relación y pensándolo bien no estaba seguro que habían terminado, el pensar que Potter desperdició cinco años pudiendo tenerla y no había visto lo que ella representaba, le hacía hervir la sangre aunque el hecho de que ellos dos estuvieron juntos lo irritaba a más no poder "¿Qué tal si ella esta jugando conmigo solamente?" ese pensamiento de pronto llegó a atormentarlo "no, ella no es así" él lo sabía, lo había visto, ella se sonrojaba cada vez que él le sonreía y además estaba el hecho de que Ginny se había podido ir tiempo atrás, pues él y ella sabían que estaba totalmente capacitada para hacerlo pero aún así no lo había hecho, no se había ido "pero en que estoy pensando, sería un deshonor es una WEASLEY, no puedo estar con WEASLEY" y aunque lo decía y lo decía una otra vez en voz alta, en su mente sólo pensaba en Ginny, Ginny, Ginny…

Al día siguiente continuaron los entrenamientos Ginny ya había aprendido a manejar la mayoría de las armas sobretodo las principales como la espada, las cuchillas, el arco y la flecha, etc., sólo faltaba el látigo para manejarlo perfectamente, después de media hora de albures y burlas de Draco empezó el trabajo y como siempre la pelirroja controlo el arma para el atardecer y decidieron que era suficiente

– Bien parece que eres buena con el látigo- exclamó Draco burlonamente, ella lo notó

– Pues tú no te quejas- respondió ella, él sonrió y caminaron hacia la 'casacabaña', Draco decidió arreglar la cocina con todo y las burlas de la chica

–"Vamos quién puede decir que tiene un hoyo al vacío en su cocina"- decía riéndose, después de un rato el también reía con ella y empezó a cocinar

– Draco

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Por qué no usas magia cuando cocinas?- preguntó intrigada

– No lo sé…- la chica lo miró divertida, sabía que le daba vergüenza decirlo

– Vamos, dime- Draco no se le podía resistir

– Bueno… es que… cuando uso magia sale un desastre, casi como cuando tú cocinas

– Ja, ja, ja- dijo sarcásticamente- es algo raro

– ¿El qué?

– Pues por qué los "sangre limpia" presumen tanto y realmente no son tan poderosos o hábiles- se calló al instante, había hablado sin pensar, seguro que se enojaba con ella, él no la miró seguía poniendo mucha atención en su comida o fingía hacerlo, se tardó un rato en contestar y cuando lo hizo la miró a los ojos

– Lo sé y es cierto no somos muy poderosos como decimos y aunque nunca nos han gustado los sangre su…-se calló, ahora él había hablado de más- los nacidos de muggles- rectificó- no habíamos iniciado una guerra para acabar con ellos y él si pudo por qué es más poderoso y no entiendo por qué si no es sangre limpia

– ¿Será por qué se siente especial?

– ¿Especial?

– Si, bueno los de "sangre limpia" siempre andan diciendo que son los mejores, que tienen más poder que los demás, pero ya se acostumbraron a ello, en realidad no sienten que son algo fuera de lo normal pues fueron criados bajo el mundo mágico, pero todos los nacidos muggles y los mestizos que no sabían de sus poderes y vivieron siempre entre muggles se sintieron especiales, como si tuvieran algo que los demás no tenían, haciendo cosas fuera de lo normal que nadie había hecho; creo que por eso Herm es tan buena en sus hechizos y pociones, Harry es tan fuerte o Tom…- se le fue la voz, no podía creer lo que había dicho, nunca le había llamado así a Voldemort ante nadie y no lo había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, Draco también se quedó callado era increíble que lo hubiera llamado por su nombre, pero eso no era lo extraño sino la familiaridad con la que lo había mencionado junto con Granger y Potter, parecía incluso que hubiera un poco de cariño en la forma como lo dijo, un recuerdo llegó justo en ese momento a su mente

– Ginny ¿por qué estabas la noche que tomaron Hogwarts?- ella se puso aún más blanca de lo que ya estaba, ahí estaba la pregunta que el temía hacer y ella temía responder

–M-Me – respiró profundamente, tenía que armarse de valor-Me llamó y yo…yo acudí- balbuceó, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla

– Pero, pero ¿por qué?

– No lo sé, yo… realmente no lo sé, es que… yo sé que no debía hacerlo, lo sé pero es que…- la chica rompió en lágrimas y él dejo la comida y fue a abrazarla, ahora se sentía más culpable pues su familia había sido la causante del sufrimiento de la pelirroja

– Sabes yo también se que no debí hacerlo, no debía aceptar su chantaje, no debí convertirme en mortífago, tenía que oponerme, pero el miedo a la muerte fue más fuerte en mí, como tu miedo a la soledad- Ginny se tranquilizó se sentía protegida por él. Lo vio a los ojos él, sin ninguna explicación por parte de ella había entendido exactamente sus sentimientos como nadie lo había hecho y lo más extraño era que ella lo entendía también.

– El la seguía abrazando, acariciaba su mejilla secándole las lágrimas, ambos sufrían por estar atados a un ser del que nunca pidieron serlo y del que probablemente nunca serían liberados.

– Aún tengo la esperanza de que todo esto se acabará y podremos volver a nuestras vidas normales- él asintió no muy seguro, si volvían a sus vidas normales ya no la vería, tendría que estar separado de ella. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un dolor asfixiante en su brazo derecho

– AHHH!- exclamó Draco viendo su muñeca

– ¿Es él?- preguntó la chica con expresión temerosa, él asintió

– Es grave- contestó preocupado Draco

– Voy contigo- dijo Ginny decidida

– No, debes permanecer aquí, no deben verte sería un problema para los dos

– Entonces al menos dime donde estarás

– Hogwarts- la abrazó una última vez y salió de la casa, un silencio espectral inundo la casa, sólo se oía la comida en el sartén que ya olía a quemado.

Después de un rato Ginny apagó el fuego, una angustia oprimía su pecho y de pronto una explosión llego a sus oídos, atormentando sus pensamientos aún más pues estaban muy lejos de Hogwarts y aún así la explosión había sonado muy cerca de ahí, no lo pensó dos veces, fue al cuarto de Draco y tomó su varita, su capa y salió de la casa.

Cruzó el bosque y por ir tan rápido se le olvidaron las armas y se tuvo que regresar, casi se cae al río por no fijarse, y unos metros más adelante se tropezaba a cada rato. Con varias dificultades llegó al bosque prohibido, se puso en guardia con su varita en una mano y la espada en otra, empezó a correr esta vez con más cuidado q antes, lo que era más raro era que no había ninguna criatura o al menos esa fue su impresión pues ninguna la atacó, incluso puso atravesar el bosque con más facilidad de la que pensaba, eso al contrario de tranquilizarla le dio mala espina, significaba que algo malo estaba pasando, corrió la más rápido posible. Cuando pudo divisar el castillo la luna estaba en lo alto y cuando llegó comprendió por qué no había criaturas en el bosque pues éstas se encontraban en una lucha encarnizada, así mismo estaban aurores y mortífagos peleando sin descanso, criaturas de ambos bandos luchaban hasta morir, pero lo más sorprendente para Ginny era que no sólo los magos participaban en la batalla sino también ¡muggles, eran muggles ella suponían que eran soldados pues todos tenían uniformes, pero no había tiempo para observar, tenía que encontrarlo. Se puso la capucha, no quería que la reconociera ninguno de los dos bandos, corrió en busca de Draco, tuvo que apartar a varios mortífagos con su espada sólo con hacer un movimiento, se puso feliz al saber que todo ese entrenamiento había servido de algo, siguió adentrándose en la batalla y se detuvo al ver a las personas menos esperadas, sus amigos, Harry, Hermione y su hermano estaban peleando con todo lo que podían al verlos supuso que su familia estaba allí también, quería ir y decirles que los había extrañado mucho, que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan pero contuvo la idea pues Draco la necesitaba, podía estar herido y eso era más fuerte, no podía verlos. Dio media vuelta y siguió buscando, apartando a todo el que se le pusiera en frente, no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía, después de un rato lo vio, ahí estaba pero parecía herido, estaba de rodillas en el suelo y para horror de Ginny sangraba

– ¡Draco!- el chico volteo al reconocer su voz y ella corrió hacia él, lo ayudo a levantarse y en el movimiento se le cayó la capucha

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Ginny, te dije que no…-se interrumpió y se quedo mirando fijamente al frente

– Draco ¿qué… -ella también volteó, era Harry.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, pero en las miradas de Ginny y Harry había profunda tristeza, ella por qué las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes y él por qué sabía que la había perdido para siempre. La chica dio media vuelta y se fue con Draco, sabía que Harry no la detendría, nunca lo había hecho.

Llegaron a la cabaña en la mañana, el rubio estaba desfalleciendo, Ginny lo llevó a la habitación más cercana que era la de ella. La pelirroja sano la herida lo más rápido que pudo tal y como Draco se lo había enseñado con varios hechizos y con pociones hacia que recuperara energías, después de varias horas abrió los ojos, la vio y sonrió

– Me salvaste la vida sabes- Ginny se quedó atónita ante la afirmación

– ¿Q-qué fue lo que dijiste?

– Qué me salvaste la vida- ella no dijo palabra alguna, lo había hecho, había pagado su deuda al fin, pero sin ninguna intención esta vez no era nada justo, tanto esfuerzo para que saliera así nada más y no estaba feliz por la noticia, ahora ya nada la detenía ahí, nada

– Duerme tienes que descansar-dijo ella con ternura, él cerró los ojos, se quedó contemplándolo un rato, parecía un ángel cuando dormía…

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

**N/A: **Me costó muxo trabajo escribir la escena con Harry, por qué realmente no sé como reaccionarían los dos, supongo q como Harry es muy impulsivo hubiera golpeado a Draco pero lo puse tranquilo para que concordara con los sentimientos de Ginny que son soledad, pues siente q no tiene a nadie en esos momentos se q es un poco complicado pero en el otro ya explico bien esto.

**Ley: **Un concepto de física q es la potencia mecánica y alude a la rapidez por eso la puse pues Ginny se olvidó muy rápido de Harry cuando empezó a conocer mejor a Draco y además por qué Ginny trata de correr lo más rápido posible para llegar al castillo y salvarlo.

**Disclaimer: **Ya se lo saben, todos los personajes q les suenen son de JK y la trama es mía con la inspiración de un ff de Joanne Distte q se llama princesa léanlo es precioso, y aludo un polo a Inuyasha con el dilema de Ginny de a quien realmente quiere, y regresan las armas de shaman con mi estilo

**_Espero que les guste y dejen críticas plis!_**


	7. ¿Qué es más fuerte que una deuda?

**Ya toy aki! lamento mucho la tardanza pero esq apenas empezó la escuela y ya todos mis maestros dejaron tarea no es justo T.T, me dejaron de casi todas las materias, leer en unas, hacer investigaciones en otras ayer estuve conectada pero no pude escribir nada del ff**

**El último capi es muy pequeño pues es como el epílogo, sólo les adelanto que el final no ta triste y que sigo poniendo un poko de humor en él.**

**Este capi se lo dedico a Sara Meliss por dejar review en todos los capis. También se lo dedico a mi maestra de literatura q gracias a ella aprendía escribir un pokito mejor de cómo escribía antes y a todas las grandes escritoras de ff's que he leído por que todas me han ayudado e inspirado a mejorar como Ana, Monik, Laura.**

**Agradecimientos a TODAS LAS QUE ME APOYARON:**

**SaraMeliss:** Muchas graxias! y muxos Besos por haberme apoyado en el otro y este ff, de verdad eres genial y sobretodo muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones, espero que te sigan gustando mis ff's.

**AldaParkinson: **Gracias por haberte pasado y leer muxas Graxias!

**Ginny-ForEver: **Gracias por ser una de las primeras que leyó el ff y apoyarme. GRAXIAS

**Haruko Hinako: **Que bueno que te gustó, de verdad que te agradezco mucho tu review, y que bueno aprendiste algunas cosillas de física sin aburrirte. Bxitos!

**MinakunaTachimoto: **GRAXIAS! que bueno que te gustó la idea de meter la física y el ff, grax por pasarte!.

**Y también a los que me pusieron en alerta y favoritos:**

**leodyn:** Gracias! Por estar al tanto de lo que escribo y por apoyarme en mis dos ff's

**AldaParkinson** y **Ginny-ForEver:** ambas ya tienen agradecimiento.

VII. ¿Qué es más fuerte que una deuda?

_Polos opuestos se atraen, polos iguales se repelen._

Draco abrió los ojos, pensaba ver sus cabellos rojos al despertar pero no fue así "debe estar preparando el desayuno, oh no" pensó, pero al revisar la habitación con los ojos descubrió algo extraño; las cosas de Ginny no estaban, se preocupó pues algo debía estar mal, la herida estaba mejor así que no se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, salió y se dirigió hacia la sala y cuando llegó puso cara de confusión, ahí estaba Ginny en la puerta, parecía que iba a salir y traía una mochila con ella

– ¿Te vas?- preguntó él con amargura.

La chica volteó a verlo sorprendida, no esperaba que se despertará tan pronto, dirigió una mirada a la mesa de la sala donde había un sobre, Draco siguió sus ojos y también vio la carta al acercarse para leerla se dio cuenta que no era más que una nota, la abrió y empezó a leer

_Draco:_

_Es tiempo de irme, te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mí pero ya no puedo permanecer aquí, ya que mi deuda está saldada pues tú salvaste mi vida y ahora yo he salvado la tuya, nunca olvidaré el tiempo que pasamos juntos aquí, adiós._

_Atte. Ginny_

Draco levantó la mirada dolido, ¿acaso ella sólo se había quedado por eso? ¿Por qué se sentía en deuda con él, entonces no había significado nada para ella?

– Así que eso es todo, simplemente te vas así, bien pues vete- dijo esto fríamente y dándose la vuelta, estaba enojado con ella por haberle hecho creer…, pero estaba más enojado con él mismo por qué creyó. A ella le dolió en lo más profundo la forma en como lo tomaba, no le importaba en lo absoluto

– Sí, así es me voy pues no tengo nada que hacer aquí- bajo la mirada con tristeza- ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ya no soy necesaria

-¿Cómo que…-Draco se volteó, se iba por qué ya no era necesaria, eso era tonto, como pensaba que no lo era, ella era totalmente indispensable, claro que lo era; la volteó a ver, parecía que estaba llorando aunque no se veía ninguna lágrima en su cara, parecía que lloraba por dentro. Entonces él comprendió algo, comprendió la razón por la cual Ginny recordaba al señor oscuro como lo hacía con Potter, los dos la habían apartado porque ya no podían seguir junto a ella tal vez fue por diferentes razones, pero los dos la hicieron a un lado, y él había hecho lo mismo sin saberlo, bien pues no iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente

– Se nota que eres tonta Weasley- Ginny lo miró a los ojos ¿cómo se atrevía…? pero Draco fue hacia ella antes de que la chica se moviera o respondiera al insulto- yo te necesito, siempre lo haré- Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida pues nadie le había dicho algo así, nadie-no me dejes, no te vayas

El corazón de la chica latía muy rápido y se respiración era entrecortada, aún así lo único que se preguntaban los dos era si algo estúpido los interrumpiría nuevamente; el chico la tomo de la barbilla levantando su cara, al fin y después de todo la besó, la chica soltó su mochila y entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de Draco, él bajo sus manos hasta la cintura pegándola más contra él. Ginny había encontrado algo más fuerte que la ligaba a él, algo más que una simple deuda y Draco había encontrado para no dejar lo más importante de su vida.

Afuera la guerra aún no terminaba y caían muchos muertos, y por supuesto había cabezas volando por todas partes, quemaron la mitad del bosque prohibido, poco a poco los aurores iban recuperando el castillo casi destruido pero lo recuperaban, aunque eso no les importara mucho en ese momento a los dos jóvenes en la cabaña que quien sabe que hicieron en la noche, los dos tenían la esperanza de que en un futuro cercano las cosas regresarían a la normalidad, pero no tan normal pues ahora estaban juntos.

FIN

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

**N/A: **Querían sexo al final? pues nooo jaja este es un ff sin perversiones ¬¬' jeje no es cierto lo que pasa esq no soy buena en eso de las escenas con sexo y además me agrada más la idea de que se lo imaginen por su cuenta, y además es divertido no mostrárselos como era divertido q no se hubieran podido dar el beso hasta el final pues si lo hubieran hecho ya no tenía chiste. También si se dieron cuenta agregué el hecho de q Draco la llama Weasley para molestarla pero le sale con otra sorpresa.

**Ley: **La última ley! la de los polos opuestos, claro es física tenía que cumplirse ues Ginny es una persona sencilla y sincera que no tiene prejuicios todo lo contrario a Draco que es un prepotente y déspota por sus diferencias que congeniaban muy bien terminaron juntos.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de la chica rubia Jo Rowling, la trama es mía, las leyes no, me inspiré en la pelí 1 de Inu en la escena donde Kagome habla con Inu astralmente, ya saben me inspire también en el libro de Wilde "El crimen de lord Arthur Saville".

**_Espero que haya gustado y sigan dejando reviews MUXAS GRAXIAS!_**


End file.
